Small gift
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Well, if you help someone, then you should be rewarded. Be a good guy. UEFA Euro 2016 always has a place for good guys. Guest: Thibaut Courtois


Verdun, France

The site of one of the bloodiest battle at the World War I, here, a man, sat down, tired on the ground. He was quarreling with some people, so he had to be there…

Who is he? He is Thibaut Courtois, goalkeeper.

The reason he had to be here was…

…

"Vous ne savez rien, putain!" ( _You know nothing, damn!_ )

"Ensuite, faites ce que vous voudrez, la tête stupide!" ( _Then do what you like, dumb head!_ )

Courtois was fighting over Hazard, it explained it all. Eden Hazard told that Courtois "the most idiot Belgian", making Courtois showed "no respects" to Hazard either, so he left out, did not go to the base like we expected. So, he was sleeping on the ground… with green grasses…

Yeah, it would be like that… until…

…

…

…

"外を見る！" ( _Look out!_ )

Something was falling… like a circle… The boy tried to warn, but then, Courtois…

…his eyes suddenly opened. It was…

"Not this time!"

He took the right hand, and quickly raised it up. Finally that thing – the circle one – fell into…

…

…

…

"Captured!"

It was a ball. A soccer ball. With a goalkeeper, to realize it wasn't an easy, but not a hard mission as well. Thibaut agreed with both. And then, he was greeted by…

"Mister, please… this is my ball…"

"Ahh." Thibaut gave the boy, who wore orange coat with a T-shirt, the ball. He seemed to get interest on him…

"So, kid, what's your name?"

"My name's… Shiro Amai! Shiro! Shiro-san!"

"So you are from Japan don't you?" Thibaut gave a laugh when he represented himself: "My name is Thibaut Marc."

Even representing, he did not reveal his real name, part that he wanted to keep secret before the big game. So Amai just thought he was Thibaut Marc, but did not know he was standing in front of one of the most famous goalkeeper in the world.

Surprisingly…

"シロップ！私はあなたここにではありませんと思った···" ( _Syrup! I thought you aren't here…_ )

It was a girl with yellow-blond hair. She has a French look! Thibaut Courtois could be surprised a bit. He noted on his own like this: "I never thought there is a Japanese with French look. Weird." And then, he saw the girl tried to force the boy Amai, which she called Syrup, to go. She felt unsafe for this…

"あなたは私が不安全感じ、私と一緒行く必要があります···あまりにテロについてのアラームがあります···" ( _You should go with me, I feel unsafe… there are alarms about terrorism too…_ )

Seemed like she did not trust Thibaut too. However, since he was having problems with Eden Hazard, he could not go back with him for a while. So…

…

"Wait, I can help you."

Thibaut made a voice: "Let me follow you, I think you need a protection right?"

The girl seemed to be amazed that the tall man wearing vest wanna follow them as a protector. She used a few French to speak: "Est-ce que je vous connais?" ( _Do I know you?_ )

"Non, mais … Je sais que le fils." ( _No, but… I know the boy._ ) Thibaut's answer definitely attracted the girl. She then…

"You know him?" She asked Syrup. Syrup, seeing Thibaut, also wanted him to go with, so… "Yes, I know this man."

She looked up. Because her father was in business, she thought a lot about trusting a person she never met. But if Syrup said so, she could not deny…

"Eh bien, que vous pouvez … me suivre et Sirop?" ( _Well, can you… follow me and Syrup?_ )

Thibaut just nodded. He agreed about it that he would be with them in the trip through Verdun. A small town, now was becoming huge due to many national teams around here, it must be very special for both. Today would have a lot of English, Polish, German, Italian, Russian and Swedish players visited here.

Yup…

…

Just like many expected, so many stars were here. Even supporters, yes.

Many German fans visited here, not just to rewatch the old battlefield, but also for Euro game. In here, there, the girl, she represented herself as Urara Kasugano, in conscript for protection from Thibaut (was "conscript" insulting too much? Thibaut hates that word.) Thibaut, just like the same, he claimed he is Thibaut Marc.

Urara seemed to be interested on buying some souvenirs there. Verdun, there where her father had a friend, yup. But he did not appear.

So Thibaut had to watch around them…

"Are you okay now kids?"

"Well, I am fine. Just a… souvenir…"

Yes, they were looking for a gift before the tournament. So they decided to make a step. With the assists from Thibaut Marc/Courtois, they just got a right place to visit. Now…

It was from a small shop called _Viviane Shopping_ …

"Hi."

"Oh hello dear." A Latino woman, looked like of Jewish descent, went out. She welcomed two kids and Thibaut, without realizing he is Thibaut Courtois…

"Wow, you have a very cute toy. What is this for?" Urara asked her. She said that it was designed by her own, inspired by her daughter who was working for the scout group. Thibaut seemed to be strange with this toy: wearing scout clothes except carrying France flag. Too simple, but with him – meaning nothing after all. Other, with scout doll of her daughter with other countries flags like Germany, Iceland, Russia, Belgium, England, Ireland, Spain, etc…

He would think: "It's a disaster."

But Urara by somehow loved these toys in the desk. She wanna have it for her own, might be for her lucky charm? But Syrup had no meaning with it. He just thought same, for…

"Nice, Urara."

"Thanks, Syrup."

However, the woman found that she missed something, so she told to both three: "Wait, please… I forgot something. I'll be back." Then she returned to the small house in front of. About that, they had no explain. They could accept this fact.

But Thibaut did not wanna stand there longer… so he thought about going somewhere, doing something… with it. And he got that wish. Well done.

And now, only Urara and Syrup. Now, they looked to those souvenirs, they felt like they want to earn something better.

"Urara, you think…"

"Syrup… I don't earn much money, so I love… these small gifts… you might never understand why, but I did. And I respect them."

"O… kay?"

"So, I want only one of them. I see, these gifts… just like my mother said, it has a connection to her." Urara whispered: "So I want to have something… from the doll, you can see, the woman herself had done enough to bring the face of her daughter here."

"But… does it mean from here?"

"I don't know, but if this is for a good mom, I accept it."

Urara seemed not feeling guilty for her choice. She was right on it. Her mother had gone, so she definitely respects anyone who did the best for their children.

Everything was calm like that until…

…

…

…

"Buford, no! Why did you…"

"GET OUT!"

A boy looked Indian accent was being beaten so badly by the fat boy named Buford. The boy, wore like a rioter rock band member, beating the Indian boy badly. Never saw like that. Syrup would not let it go further like that, so he ran to the place where the fighting occurred.

"Hey."

"Don't go! He is really crazy today! He is not a good man now…"

The Indian boy tried to warn Syrup but it was too late. And so be it, Buford, thought Syrup trying to assault him, also gave Syrup a punch. Syrup got a total hit and fell down…

Urara yelled: "SYRUP!" She came close to Syrup, but Buford did not let the story went like a princess save prince. He quickly grabbed Syrup and threw into the _Viviane Shopping_ store. Only his hit had totally smashed the desk. From here, all the souvenirs had been destroyed.

At the same time, the store owner arrived. She was too shock to see…

"What? Buford, what are you doing?"

…

In the same time, Thibaut Courtois just smiled after begging some Euro from Bastian Schweinsteiger, especially when he had more money. However, after something got crashed, he quickly turned back…

And…

"SHIRO!" He yelled, while he was taking a Matryoshka made by taiga woods. He ran as fast as he could, while carrying the doll.

He was getting mad. He headed to Buford…

" **AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** "

And then he…

"BANG!"

He smashed to Buford's head a strong punch that made Buford, a boy who was fighting with Syrup, fell down, with an injury. He could not believe it, damn… The Indian boy never saw someone got angry like that person…

"Oh my… Buford… is this your payment?"

Only three boys lying down in the ground, both got injured, however Urara could not believe what happen, she cried:

"Syrup, why you do this?"

Bastian ran close to Thibaut, asked: "What the heck are you doing?" Thibaut was not really well, so he just sat down with total loss… he forgot to comeback with them, all because of Bastian. Then Thibaut turned back to Bastian…

"Why don't you give money for me earlier?"

And Thibaut left the fortress. Because some few Belgian manager cruises were also here, he could be punished for making bloodshed here. He did not say or open any words after the chaos until he returned to the base.

Meanwhile, Urara, seeing this, she felt painful. She did not believe that the fat boy Buford could be so cruel like this. Later, ambulance arrived, carrying all three boys to the hospital. Meanwhile, seeing those souvenirs Urara wanted to buy had been all smashed, she couldn't be more saddened.

It was worse…

However, Thibaut, he could not escape the punishment from the cruise. Some members had taken video about him in here, so he was charged for fighting.

Urara? She just tried to discover something, however, after hearing that a man was running away, she asked who. But one of them revealed…

…he was not Thibaut Marc, his real name, is Thibaut Courtois. And he was punished 2 days before the first Belgium's match. So she found that he had been in charge due to his responsibility of making Buford's injury.

Now, when Courtois was in punishment, she soon discovered that he is a famous Belgian player, who will play in Euro for Belgium. She must do something… and seeing those souvenirs from Viviane Shopping, she…

"I got an idea!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One day before Belgium's opening match, Courtois was trying to finish the punishment. Due to the video taken by someone in the cruise, he could not hide the secret. Now he had to run over 10 kilometers before he could end the punishment. And in the deep of disappointment…

…

…

…

"Mr. Thibaut?"

"Urara?"

"I… I have something… please, take it. Thank you… for protecting… Syrup…"

It was Urara. And on her hands was the doll of Thibaut, wearing Belgium's goalkeeper clothes. And he asked…

"So, how about… Shiro?"

"Syrup? Oh… he… he is fine… he can be with me soon. Well… will you invite us… to your match?"

Urara seemed to get a total thank for Thibaut over saving the life of the boy, Syrup. Thibaut suddenly understand her meaning…

…he had saved Syrup to take responsibility…

So…

…

…

…

"Okay, I will. Will you do?"

"Yes… I am… thank you… Mr. Thibaut."

* * *

Ah yeah, small souvenir… _small gift_


End file.
